Steve's Story
by PixelatedNinjaTimelord
Summary: Minecraft explained, a good bit more realistic than actual Minecraft. Rated T for zombie (and creeper and skeleton and etc.) slaying.
1. The Beginning

**Heyo, Ninja3827 here with a Minecraft fanfic. Please leave a review and enjoy!**

In gasping for breath, I realized I had come into existence. I looked down at my hands. I had cube-shaped, meaty arms. I was wearing a light blue shirt and indigo pants. I looked around. I had spawned (How did that word get into my head?) on a beach that was as blocky as I was. I somehow instinctively realized I needed to get moving before dark came. I jumped up the beach, realizing as I jumped the huge blocks, that I must be very strong. I came to an oak forest, looked around, and tentatively punched one of the blocky trees. Little cracks appeared, disappearing fairly quickly, however. I looked around for other people. _Gosh I bet __I look dumb... _I thought as I punched the tree a bunch, and after a few seconds - Pop! - the tree piece I had been punching came loose, shrinking at the same time. I picked it up, curious about this strange blocky world. I cut down a few more trees until there was a little clearing in the woods. I made some wood planks and built a small house. In there, I made a wooden pickaxe and sword. As darkness fell, I pondered how strange it was that I knew how to make all this stuff, but I didn't even know my own name. At that moment I realized I _did _know my name. My name was Steve.


	2. Zombies and Fence-Sheep

CRASH! _What? _I thought. I had been experimenting with crafting for a good portion of the night. CRASH! The sound was coming from the door. I went over to it and looked out. there was a zombie, smashing his (or her, you can never tell with zombies) fists into my door. the door was getting some cracks in it. My eyes widened and my adrenaline began pumping as I picked up my sword and opened the door. That was my first mistake. Instead of one zombie, there were 4, one of them wearing iron armor. My house was too small, I needed to get somewhere where I could actually fight decently. I ran out of the house, the zombies clawing at my pixelated skin. After I had gotten about 5 blocks away from the house, I wheeled around. The zombie crowd had been joined by another zombie while I was running. I gulped, and charged at them. I sliced every bit of them my sword would reach, and they eventually all fell over, turning into smoke and leaving little yellow orbs, until it was just me and the armored one. I hit him with the sword, but that had been one big battle. The sword snapped in two. I looked up to see the zombie's eyes flash white for a second. I knew, somehow, instinctively, that that was a BAD BAD thing to happen. I ran. All of a sudden, the zombie, which had been following me closely, turned and walked in the opposite direction. I frowned, assuming this was a glitch, but appreciating it. I looked over at the horizon, and saw, with pleasure, that it was finally morning. I headed back to the house and grabbed my pick, before going out and mining a bit. I found a really big cave that was packed to the brim with good ores. Of course, I only had a stone pick (I had made this down in the mine) so I could only get the iron and coal, but as I headed back up, I marked the spot with a stack of dirt blocks so I could come back here with a better pick. Satisfied with the day's work so far, even though it was only the afternoon, I went back to the house. I made a furnace, put the iron ore in, (burning my fingers in the process) and made a nice new sword and pick. By this time I had about a minute before dark, so I went out to find a sheep. I had gotten shears, so I was prepared to use those to get the sheep's wool. As I went down into a nearby valley, I was shocked to see that there were some sheep there... _enclosed in a fence. _I thought this was VERY odd, but I went into the pen and sheared enough wool to make a bed. By this point, it was dark. _Dang it... _I rushed back to the house, dodging some skeleton arrows along the way. This world was a mystical place for sure.


End file.
